The comfort of a woven textile against the human skin may be related and/or directly proportional to a thread count. Use of the coarse diameter yarn may lead to a low “thread count” in the woven textile. In contrast, using relatively fine yarns yield a high thread count. A thread count of a textile may be calculated by counting the total weft yarns and warp yarns along two adjacent edges of a square of the woven textile that is one-inch by one-inch. A high thread count may be a commonly recognized indication of the quality of a woven textile, and may also be a measure that consumers associate with tactile satisfaction and opulence.
A core spun yarn that is comprised of a core filament and a sheath may be used in a production of a woven textile to create a new yarn and/or a fabric that has some characteristics of a material of the core filament and some characteristics of a material of the sheath. For example, a core spun yarn comprising a spandex core and a cotton sheath may have an ability to stretch like a spandex polymer, but still retain a set of favorable characteristics of cotton such as a pleasant feeling to human skin and/or an ability resist a sticky sensation. Core spun yarn may also be referred to a “polycore” yarn, and may be created by twisting a set of staple fibers (also known as a roving) and/or a synthetic yarn (e.g., a polyester yarn) around a central filament core that may be made of a synthetic polymer (e.g., polyester, spandex).
Core spun yarns may be used in the production of some woven apparel items, but may not have yet been adapted to the production of bedding fabrics or certain types of fine apparel. When the core filament is reduced in diameter in order to construct a corresponding core spun yarn of reduced diameter, the core filament may break during the process by which the sheath is added to the core filament. A smaller diameter instance of the core filament may also break when fed into a loom apparatus to weave the woven textile. Therefore, use of core spun yarn may be limited to applications that tolerate a low thread count, which may prevent imparting the beneficial characteristics of core spun yarns to a set of woven textiles that require a relatively high thread count to be considered usable, saleable, and/or desirable.